The Outing
by bellasblueeyes
Summary: this is a short story about an outing Edward took Bella on. My first Twilight story so i'm keeping it short :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters do not, unfortunately, belong to me because they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward would be here any minute and I still wasn't ready. Actually, knowing Edward, he would be here any second. He was taking me on an _outing_ with his family. That was what Edward said. An _outing. _That's all he would say about it. I didn't know how to prepare for something without knowing what it was. Alice would be proud. She often wished I cared more about fashion like she did. For her to see me worrying like this, would just tickle her silly. I decided on a nice pair of jeans, jeans were always safe, and a white tank top under a blue button down blouse. That made it look casually sophisticated, I hoped.

When I got back from the bathroom, Edward was laying on my bed. His eyes rolled over me taking in my appearance. I blushed, he smiled. My heart beat picked up, and all of a sudden I was in his arms. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and sat on the bed with me in is lap.

"You look exquisite as always." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed even more, and his kisses trailed down to my mouth. As usual, I crushed myself against him, trying to get as close as possible, wanting more. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Behave yourself, now." He smirked. He wanted what I wanted just as much. He just had to have those boundaries. He was convinced he would hurt me, but I disagreed.

"Will this work for the _outing?_" I tried to imitate his tone but failed completely. He smiled and nodded. Where were we going? My face scrunched up in frustration. I wished I could read minds.

"You could never be anything but perfect." he told me. "If could hear thoughts, I would be perfect." I muttered. Of course his super hearing picked that up. He frowned at me.

"Do you really want to hear that mindless sea of babble in your head all the time?" He asked, with his eyebrows drawn in. I thought about it for a moment. "No," I replied, "Just your thoughts." I smiled at him. He hugged me closer and kissed me. This time I almost fainted, which was my other usual reaction.

"Breathe Bella," He looked at me, "The only thoughts I want to hear are the thoughts that I can't." Edward, for some reason could hear everybody's thoughts but my own. I kissed along his jaw until I made it to his mouth. He seemed to enjoy my kiss, because it lasted longer than usual, but as always, Edward pulled away.

"It is time to go, Alice is becoming impatient." Edward sighed. He seemed to want to continue kissing. Even if Alice didn't have perpetual figurative ants in her pants, he would have stopped anyway. His silly boundaries.

I got up from his lap, and grabbed my jacket. Edward jumped out the window. He would go knock on the door so Charlie would know I was going with him. As I headed downstairs I heard Charlie answer the door. By the time I was at the door, Charlie had already gone back to the couch. Edward was standing by the door waiting for me.

"Bye Dad. I'll be back soon." I took Edward's hand and started to open the door. Edward's smooth voice was saying goodbye to Charlie. Once we were outside I saw Emmett's huge jeep. I Groaned. This could not be good. Edward looked down at me.

"Don't worry, the Volvo needed some work, so I borrowed Emmett's car. Rosalie is taking care of my car. She is the best mechanic." I was relieved by this but only marginally. I still didn't know where we were going. Edward helped me into the huge metal motorized monster, and strapped me in. Of course he had to drive fast. I was a little used to him going so fast, but I still got nervous. He chuckled, when he saw I had gone pale.

"You should trust me by now." He chided. I did trust him but accidents happen. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Edward's hand was on my knee. His thumb was moving in circles, first one way then the other. It was soothing. Although, anytime Edward toughed me, I felt soothed. I opened my and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at the road, for once. I studied the side of his face. He was so unexplainably gorgeous. His face was relaxed and the corners of his mouth were tipped up in a content smile. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked over at me. His eyes were so full of love it became hard for me to breathe. His smile deepened into his crooked smile.

"Breathe." Edward told me. I took a deep breath. Edward turned back to the road. He started to withdraw his hand but I put my hand over his. I saw him smile as he resumed his circles. I stopped worrying about the mysterious outing. Edward would not subject me to anything too horrible. I rubbed my hand over his.

"My sweet Bella." Edward murmured in response.

"You are my world." I have told him this many times, but it is never enough, he will never understand how deeply I love him.

"And you are mine." Edward said as he pulled over and turned toward me. His sweet breath washed over me. He kissed me until I was out of breath.

"We are here, Love." Edward said, as he cut the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, the last chapter was short, but it is the beginning so it starts out slow. This won't be a very long story, but I'll try not to keep everyone waiting. Please reveiw if you read, it boosts my self esteem, and without self esteem i can't write. So Flames are welcome, i don't mind criticism, but try to be nice :) If you leave suggestions i will take them into account!**

**AND now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatley do not own any of these characters :(

Edward's P.O.V

"We are here, Love." I said as I cut the engine. Bella seemed surprised, because her eyes widened and she looked around.

"Already?" She asked, slightly bewildered. I chuckled. Would she ever get used to the speed I drive at? I kissed her forhead, still amused by her reaction. I got out of the car and opened the passenger door to help Bella out. She had a puzzled look on her face. She did not expect me to take her here. Alice asked me to drop her off here. They would meet me at the actual spot later. The Mall was definitely _not _the special outing my family had planned. Bella was making a face as we got nearer to the entrance. I laughed.

"Sorry, Alice wants to borrow you before the outing." I used the same tone that had annoyed her before. The tone where I wasn't going to tell her about it. Bella pouted. She looked very kissable, with her lower lip, sticking slightly out. I ran my hands through her soft brown hair.

"Edward," She whispered to me, dramatically, "Edward, it's the mall! You may never get me back if you leave me here with Alice! Take me back while you can!" I laughed. Bella had stopped walking to look at me. Her eyes were wide and her eyes were darting from me to the car. Then she sighed and resumed walking. "It's not like I could get away." she mumbled. I chuckled again.

"It won't be that bad, Alice wants to be at the outing to much to consider stealing you away for to long." I told her. She just snorted. It was true, Alice could get a little out of hand while shopping. "Don't worry, she thinks it should only take thirty minutes."

"So that will roughly equal an hour." Bella said, pouting some more. We had made it to the entrance and Alice walked over to us. Bella didn't seem to notice.

"If you don't squawk so much, it would only take a half hour." Alice's musical voice announced from behind Bella. Bella jumped and turned around. Her hands went to her chest. When her heart slowed, she spoke.

"Alice, you startled me!" Bella exclaimed. Alice just smiled. Bella turned back to me. I told her goodbye, and kissed her lips softly. Her heart rate increased and she pushed herself against me. It felt good, but this wasn't the time or place, and the time wasn't coming for a while. I pulled away and she frowned. I smiled and said goodbye again and left.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

After Edward left I grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her inside the building. She groaned loudly. I stopped and looked at her. I knew a huge smile was plastered on my face. I could barely keep from jumping up and down. I loved Bella, but who could hate shopping? It boggled my mind.

"Alright, what I need would be an obvious giveaway to our plans, so I'm going to buy two things for you!" I was so excited. I got to buy two things when she only needed one. Bella didn't look to happy, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. I grabbed her wrist again, and raced to the first store. It was a struggle not to go to fast to attract to much attention, but holding Bella slowed me down enough. As we walked into the first store Bella groaned loudly.

"Alice, this _outing_ better not involve swimming. I do not want to wear a bathing suit." Bella complained.

"Squawking takes up time." I reminded her in a sing song voice. I rushed over to a rack and pulled up three bikinis. These were for Bella to try. I already knew which one I was getting. I handed them to Bella, and she shot me a look, which I answered by a smile. Bella went into the changing room. I heard a thump, and realized she must have tripped. Finally she came out wearing a navy blue suit. The top was a halter, and the straps were wide. The bottoms looked more like shorts. It looked goood.

"Nice Bella, but Edward has seen you in this color _so_ many times. Try another one." I instructed. Edward was very fond of the color blue on Bella, but it was starting to get boring to me. I heard Bella groan. She did not like the one she had on. I called for her to come out. It was a black string bikini. Not Bella's style. I shook my head. Bella smiled, and returned to the dressing room. When she came out again she was wearing a dark purple bikini that was modest but still showed a lot of skin. it was perfect. I jumped up and squealed.

Oh yes, Bella this one is absolutely perfect! " She went to say something but I held up a hand. I checked into the future. "Edward will love it!" I squealed again. It was absolutely perfect. I found the one that I knew would make Jasper quite happy and bought the suits. Bella didn't see the price so I avoided major squawking there. It was pretty pricey. That didn't matter to me though, I could always get more money. I lead Bella to the next store, more calmly since I hadgotten some of the desire to shop out of my system. Once again Bella put up a fuss when she saw what I was intending to buy for her.

"If this is one of the extraneous items you want to buy for me, don't. These dresses will cost a fortune!" Bella exclaimed, eyeing the dresses as if they were evil.

"Bella," I scoffed, "I _have_ a fortune. Don't sweat it." This time I only gave Bella two choices. A black backless halter dress that was knee lenght or a light blue V neck dress. Bella ended up getting the black one while I got a navy blue one where the straps crossed in the back. I was only sick of blue on Bella. I did not mind it on myself. Bella was pouting because she did see how much the dresses cost. I sighed and brought her back to the entrance of the mall. Edward was waiting for her. She hugged him, and I handed him the bag with Bella's things in it.

_I'm going to shop for the accessories now. Don't tell Bella, She'll have a cow! _I thought. Edward heard them and nodded. Bella didn't catch this because her head was against his chest.

"Bella, the trip only took forty minutes! If you didn't squawk about the dress I would have been right, and it would only have taken thirty." Bella stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed. "See you later!" I walked back into the mall. I heard Bella ask where I was going. Her tone indicted that she knew I was buying more things for her. What a smart cookie! I laughed.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Where's Alice going?" I asked, when I saw her go back into the mall. Edward laughed at what I said. "What's so funny?" I asked, irritated now.

"Just something Alice was thinking." Edward replied casually. I raised my eyebrows at him. He smiled. "She thinks you're a smart cookie"

"Oh." I didn't get it at first. "Oh! She is going to buy me more stuff?"

"Don't tell her I told you." Edward said with a chuckle. I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good.

"I'm just glad that's over. She spent a fortune on me." I said. I knew I was pouting, but I couldn't help it. The Cullens always got me such nice things that were really expensive, and I couldn't reciprocate the gesture. I had very little money. I knew the Cullens had money, they've lived many lifetimes to get it, but I still felt bad when they spent it on me. Edward said I reciprocated the gesture by just being there but it wasn't enough. Edward hugged me tighter. Finally, Edward took my hand and brought me to his car. We were on our way to His house, to wait for Alice.

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a little longer. I have a question. Should I just stick to Bella's P.O.V. from now on or is it ok that everyone else gets to express their P.O.V.? reveiw and answer please:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatley do not own any of these characters :(

**A/N: ****Sorry this took so long. I have midterms this week. The "T" button is being ornery so if a few words are missing the t, sorry. And I have a favor to ask. I was reading a twilight ff where Jasper and Bella are twins and Edward is a school friend. Bella needed to pretend to be edward's girlfriend at tennis camp. I forgot the tittle and author of the story so if you know it please tell me :)**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I decide not to show Edward what I bought yet. We were sitting in his room, listening to music and just enjoying each other's presence. Alice was taking her time shopping and I didn't mind spending the down time with Edward. I got up and walked over to his CD collection. He had good taste in music. I felt Edward's eyes on my back as I perused the shelves. I found a copy of the CD he gave me with my lullaby on it.

"Let's play this CD now." I suggested. Edward nodded and I went to the stereo system to exchange the CDs. When Edward heard what CD i picked he smiled and got up. I walked over to him and he put his hands on my waist. I layed my cheek on his chest and sighed.

Edward ran his hands up to my ribcage and back down again. I looked up into his gorgeous topaz eyes. He leaned down to kiss me. His kiss was passionate. I pressed against his body with my own and Edward held the back of my neck with one hand and my lower back with the other. I broke away to breathe but Edward kept kissing my neck and shoulders. When I caught my breath, he kissed me again. He had managed to back me into a wall, and started kissing my neck again. There was a pressure building inside of me, butterflies were in my stomach and my chest tightened. I sought his lips with mine and kissed him fervently. When we broke apart Edward sighed.

"You amaze me." Edward said, running his fingers through my hair. I shook my head.

"You are so much more amazing." Edward shook his head.

"We can argue about that later. Alice is here now." Edward brushed his lips over mine one last time before we left his room.On the way out he grabbed the shopping bag and turned off the stereo. He lead me to the bottom of the stairs where Alice was waiting. She had another shopping bag with her. She smiled evilly.

"The rest of the family is already gone. The plan is to blindfold you then bring you there, then have you get dressed there." Alice explained. I groaned. She was prolonging the suspense. Edward laughed and looked at me.

"Don't worry, It will be fine. I have to go now, I'll see you there." Edward kissed me goodbye then turned to leave. I frowned at his receding figure. I turned back to Alice who was holding a black scarf in front of her.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Bella was looking at the scarf with unease. I laughed and led her to the couch to sit down. I wrapped the scarf around her face four times and knotted it in the back. I noticed Bella's breathing sounded funny.

"Alice! I need to breath!" Bella was trying to push the fabric up over her nose, but I had tied it to tight.

"Oh!" I gasped. I adjusted the blindfold and Bella sucked in fresh air. I heard her mumbling about me trying to smother her to death and I laughed.

"Silly Bella, I fixed the scarf in time. Now, I am going to carry you to the car O.K.?"

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After Alice's attempt to kill me, she put in her porsche and started driving. I was completely disoriented, because I couldn't see and Alice's speed was making me a little nauseous. Alice chattered away happily about shopping and jasper and how much fun the surprise would be. I do not know where she gets all her energy. Finaly we pulled to a stop.

"We're here!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. She untied my blind fold and let it drop.

**What will happen? Where are they? You will see in the next chapter!**


End file.
